For Your Entertainment
by Hana-TornRose
Summary: Zero, a lead vocalist and lead guitarist. Managed by the moguls of the entertainment industry, Kaname Kuran, Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari. Yuuki? Just an average 20 year old girl like any other...? Yuuki is a secret. AU.


Disclaimers: AmeliaHana-TornRose does not own Vampire Knights. Breathe, used in this chapter, is credited to Breaking Benjamin.

Author's Note: Ohayo gozaimasu! ^0^ Genki desu ka? *waves* Please support my fanfic, For Your Entertainment, by reviewing. It will mean alot to the author and *coughs* more reviews = more chapters *coughs* Now on forward with the first chapter! -TornRose.

* * *

The 21 year old Zero brushed his fingertips through his short silver bangs as his lavender eyes gazed at the reflection before him. The reflection of a lead vocalist slash lead guitarist pierced right back in his eyes.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he turned his back, sitting his weight on the dresser table with his back leaning against the mirror.

'Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Zero! Be careful neh! You don't want to fall off the table now!'  
If it isn't the jovial sing song voice of Kaien Cross. "Where is the Tylenol when you need one?" Zero mumbled under his breath to himself, wondering like he has every single day; how in the name of planet earth is his pay check being signed to him by this entertainment m-m-mogul. But yet again, if it wasn't for this mogul who saved his life, he would never be who he is not. Then again, Zero Kiryuu wasn't one to show his affections openly, like the artwork on the walls of the museums, visible display and for sale. No, Zero is the painter of his motions. Like it or leave it, interpret his emotions to your sole mind's content.

The footwork of Kaname Kuran, one of the moguls of SEE, also infamously known as the Seiso Elite Entertainment, made its way to his dressing room and tosses a bottle of crystal mineral water to Zero's reached out and receiving hand. "Its time, Zero." Moment of silence accompanied their minute of singularity as they walked their investment to stage.

The lights were shut. Pure darkness sealed the stadium as screaming fans screamed for Zero. Chords were strummed, his voice hypnotizing as it left his vocal chords, into the microphone. Guarding his facade of emotions, yet displaying his glass of emotions. His eyes shut...

_I see nothing in your eyes,  
And the more I see the less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head?_

I know nothing of your kind,  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win

So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
A fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away, please

You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you

This will be all over soon,  
(This will be all over soon),  
Pour the salt into the open wound  
Is it over yet?  
Let me in

So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
A fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away, please

You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you

The bass drums jolted him awake as he tilted his microphone stand effortlessly in a grasp of his fingers yet reaching out to his fans with his other hand, leaving the screaming fans elatedly awed in excitement, crying in tears, breathing their breaths away.

_I'm waiting  
I'm praying  
Realize  
Start hating_

You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you

His lavender eyes misguided them to be lost in their own worlds, just like how he was. Zero Kiryuu, on stage yet...lost in his own world.

Meanwhile, amidst the crowd, a Sayori Wakaba awaits for the Yuuki's expression. "Seeee! I tell you! Internship with SEE is a good idea! Come on Yuuki! Say yes! Onegai..?" Yuuki, hypnotized by Zero Kiryuu's singing, no, it wasn't only his voice, it was his cry. His silent yet deafening cry. "His subtlety of it all, reading in between the lines..." Yuuki said to herself. With both hands on her best friend's shoulders, Sayori snapped Yuuki out of her thoughts. "We need money for next term's textbooks at Tokio University, Yuuki-Chan!" Yuuki's hazel eyes glanced into those eyes of Sayori's. "We'll be at Kaname-kun's office first thing in the morning tomorrow."


End file.
